


Put Me Back Together Again

by dawns_early_light



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Patrick, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawns_early_light/pseuds/dawns_early_light
Summary: Patrick is anxious about going home for Christmas for his first big family holiday celebration with David. His parents have accepted him with open arms when he came out, but what will the rest of the family think?He tosses and turns, lying awake with worry.  David is there to reassure him that everything will be ok and finds a way to soothe his anxiety.“I need you David...please”“You’ve got me baby. Tell me what you need.”“I don’t even know,” he whines, “I just-”“Shhh,”  David smoothed over the back of Patrick’s head as he feels his ragged breath increasing.  “Here, breathe with me.”  David holds Patrick tight in his arms as he audibly inhales and exhales deeply, encouraging Patrick to do the same.  Soon their breaths are in sync and David is content feeling the rise and fall of Patrick’s chest on his own.  Patrick turns his face to David’s, now mindful of their synchronicity as their mouths fall into place together, relaxing blissfully into a kiss.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Put Me Back Together Again

* * *

***

The clock by Patrick’s bed reads 3:48 AM. He has been trying not to watch it for the last hour or so now, doing all he can think of to get his mind to stop racing and his body to fall back asleep. Sweet, peaceful sleep. Something Patrick longs for right now. Like David is so fortuitously lost in. He watched the snow falling outside through their bedroom window and wondered if it would affect their flight tomorrow. David hated to fly as it is, adding inclement weather to the mix wasn’t going to make life easy for Patrick but he would just have to manage like he does with everything, all the time. The steady hand in all they did day to day. 

His mom would be so disappointed if they missed Christmas Eve dinner, especially after being away for so long.

Nine. Twenty two. Forty six. Seventeen. Fifty eight. Ninety three. Twelve. He read somewhere if you start counting random numbers it can distract you from a panic attack. It’s not working. 

While all of these anxious thoughts raced through his head like a ticker tape one after the other, his fingers mindlessly ran along the hem of David’s sleep shirt. Without realizing it he lightly grazes the delicate and very ticklish skin of David’s belly, pulling him from his deep and restful sleep. As he stirs, Patrick attempts to roll onto him, hoping to rub his chest and lull him back to sleep, but it’s too late. David rolls onto his side to face him and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Baby?” David’s voice is low and raspy from sleep, “What time is it? Why are you awake?”

“It’s nothing, David. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s not nothing,” David flops onto his back and opens his arms, beckoning Patrick. “C’mere, baby. Talk to me.” Patrick snuggles into David’s embrace, feeling its impact immediately. “Come on, we talked about this, you can’t keep things bottled up all the time.” David can feel the heavy sighs and hesitations of Patrick mulling over his words. “You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” Patrick fidgets with David’s shirt some more. “Patrick!”

“Among other things. But yes. I can’t help it, David! The last time I was home for Christmas with everyone I was very, very straight and-”

“_ Mmm _ , _ well _-” David interjects pointedly, voice rising with polite contention. “Would we call that straight, or...?”

“or so I _ thought_,” Patrick corrects himself begrudgingly for David’s sake and continues, “and engaged...to a woman. That’s going to be a lot to process.”

“Maybe, but it’s not your responsibility to do that for them. You can only worry about yourself. They have to process whatever they have to process on their own and in their own time. Plus your parents have already told them so it’s not like you’re surprising anyone with the news. You’re just coming to Christmas gay this year, that’s all.”

“So why does this feel harder than it was telling my parents?”

“I don’t know. This _ is _ big news, I’m not trying to make light of it. But it shouldn’t be a big deal. Honey, it’s probably just everything you have built up in your head, a certain amount of stage fright perhaps, seeing how you don’t like to be fussed over or to be the center of attention. Your family shouldn’t treat you any differently is all I’m saying. And knowing your parents, I don’t see how that will be possible.”

“But you don’t know Uncle Al-”

“The one with all the _ jokes _?” David interrupted.

“Yeah, that one.”

“No I don’t, but I do know Marcy Brewer,” David reassured Patrick. “She wouldn’t let anyone raise an _ eyebrow _ the wrong way at you. I’d like to see what happens when the wrong words come out of someone’s mouth about her ‘sweet boy’ while they’re under her roof.” David readjusts himself, pulling his arm out from where it was tucked under Patrick so he can make better use of it. “Now, come here _ sweet boy _, and relax.” David pulls Patrick on top of him so his head is resting on David’s chest and the rest of his body is nestled comfortably between David’s legs. 

“You want the usual?”

“Yes, please. But with the arms, too?”

“That bad, huh?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Okay.” 

David begins rubbing Patrick’s back, massaging it just the way he likes, the way that always calms him. He has learned how to ask for what he wants by now and David has loved seeing Patrick grow and become more confident in that way. But he also secretly loves these times, when his boyfriend looks to him for reassurance and comfort in one of his not so confident moments. He’s so used to being the vulnerable, needy one in the relationship and it feels really good to be the person that someone else looks to for rescue. 

He scratches his blunt nails up and down the length of Patrick’s arms that are splayed out wide across the bed then down along the length of his spine, rubbing firm circles between his shoulder blades, kneading his worries out of him, shushing him as he does, giving him praises and soft kisses to the top of his head. Patrick melts into him and soon he feels relief. He also feels David’s long length against him and now it's his dick that is in need of relief. He pushes up into David, placing soft buttery kisses along the line of his neck and tucking one behind his ear, nipping at the lobe that falls between his teeth as he grazes past. David hears the anguish in his voice. This is more than just Patrick needing to get off. He whines softly against David’s skin kissing him hungrily as though he were his last meal. 

David can sense Patrick unraveling. His tensing back muscles, clenched jaw. He knows how Patrick is when he gets like this, so he needs to find a way to give Patrick back his footing, make him feel more in control, give him the power. Patrick is spiraling now. David responds, pulling Patrick’s face into his hands and up into a deep and dominant kiss. 

“I need you David...please” 

“You’ve got me baby. Tell me what you need.”

“I don’t even know,” he whines, “I just-”

“Shhh,” David smoothed over the back of Patrick’s head as he feels his ragged breath increasing. “Here, breathe with me.” David holds Patrick tight in his arms as he audibly inhales and exhales deeply, encouraging Patrick to do the same. Soon their breaths are in sync and David is content feeling the rise and fall of Patrick’s chest on his own. Patrick turns his face to David’s, now mindful of their synchronicity as their mouths fall into place together, relaxing blissfully into a kiss. 

David reaches down to the waistband of Patrick’s joggers, and pulls them down just over the plump curves of his ass, leaving them to sit at the crease of his thighs. David’s open palms glide gracefully down around him, grabbing a cheek in each hand, kneading them deeply, allowing his fingers to tease into the cleft as he pulls them apart. With an intoxicated moan, Patrick lifts himself slightly as an invitation for David to finish what he started. David takes his cue, giving the pants their final push. Patrick does the rest, kicking them loose of his body.

“That’s good baby, deep relaxing breaths.” David breathes deeply through his nose, exhaling slowly. On an exhalation he slides his hand in between their bodies and wrapped it around both of their dicks, giving a gentle squeeze as they both sighed into it.

“Oh, David!” Patrick cries out as he begins to fuck into David’s grasp. They feel the velvety soft skin of their hard dicks sliding against each other in David’s warm and steady hand. This is feeling too good for such a simple act. Coming now would be effortless and far too soon.

“I want you to make love to me, Patrick. Take control of my body, take what you need.”

Patrick grunts and starts kissing David’s chest and neck wildly.

“Yes, I want that. I want you.” Patrick breathes into David.

“But I want you to feel completely taken care of, fulfilled.” David stops him and pulls him up so they’re face to face, and he understands what’s really happening here. “I’m going to fill you up.” Patrick’s eyes sparkled. Oh, how he loves getting fucked, and if ever there was a clairvoyant of cocks, David was his, always knowing when he needed it the most. 

David sits them up and has Patrick turn to face him. 

“Look at my cock baby. See how hard it is? That’s all for you. You’re going to sit on that cock and take control. Take what you need to feel whole again. Fuck how you need to be fucked, fast, slow, hard, deep, whatever. I’m just going to sit here and watch while my cock fills you up and makes you come. Does that sound good?”

“Mm-hmm. That sounds like just what I need.”

“Mmm, I thought so.” David reaches over and grabs Patrick by the neck to pull him closer. 

“Now, come here.”

Patrick goes willingly into David’s possession. David reaches for the small bottle of lube tucked away under the pillow while Patrick gets seated into his lap, sliding his legs over David’s thighs one by one and crosses his ankles around David’s back. Patrick leans into David’s warm embrace as he pulls him in close to nip along his neck. He revels in this intimacy, bodies together, breathing in and out as one, gazing eye to eye, never letting go. David has come so far to have finally connected on such a deep level like this with someone else. To initiate and actively soothe with the level of intimacy such as this is a concept he can barely wrap his head around, but he finds no greater joy than seeing the pleasure and satisfaction he gives to Patrick.

Their cocks remain hard against each other, every movement felt between them as they find their rhythm. He leans his head back to give David better access, moaning his approval. David dips his head down and licks up soft and swift with just the point of his tongue, Patrick arches his back suddenly at the sensation. David delights in Patrick’s responsiveness to his touch, flattening his tongue to soothe him with soft open mouth kisses against his throat. Patrick ruts, and David responds rocking back into him, setting a hypnotic rhythm they settle into. As they do, David reaches the lube and manages to snick open the cap with one hand and reach around to get his fingers coated without disturbing Patrick. He looks up at Patrick as he kisses him, seeing an uneasiness behind his beautiful honey brown eyes that isn’t normally there and he wants so much to bring that softness back. He spreads Patrick apart and dips a finger to tease around his hole. Patrick’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t look away. His gaze is deep and intense and he squeezes David tighter.

“I love the way you touch me.” Patrick breathes into David’s kiss. David’s fingertip slides past the first muscle.

“I love being the only one who has touched you like this.” They share a knowing smile as David sinks his finger deeper, watching Patrick panting in anticipation for more as he pulls it out and thrusts it back in again.

“More, David,” Patrick gasps as he rocks himself deeper into David’s digits. “Gimme more.” David does as he is told and offers another finger. He slides them in and out, over and over again, agonizingly slow, scissoring them to open him up. Every so often being sure to curve them so they brush past that sacred spot with a gentle caress. Watching as Patrick leans into it and whines happily, David bites his lower lip and grins. Patrick meets his gaze with a grin of his own.

“I’m ready for you, baby.” Patrick bows his head to meet David in an obscene tangle of lips and tongues. A wet, hot, uncontrolled mess that David couldn’t get enough of. He was already scrambling for the bottle of lube that he had tossed absentmindedly on the bed somewhere. Patrick saw it first and scooped it up, squeezing some into his fist then taking hold of David’s throbbing cock between them. 

“Ohhh, fuck yeah baby. Take it. I’m all yours.”

“Oh, my _ god _, you’re hard,” Patrick growls as he strokes David in amazement, swiping precome from his slit down the length of his shaft. “I love your cock so much, David.”

“So then, come up here and get it inside you, lover.” David croons. Patrick takes David’s face in his hands and kisses him while David lifts him up from his bottom. Patrick reaches around to position David at his entrance. He feels the velvety soft but firm head pushed up against his hole waiting for access. David and Patrick are still joined in a kiss, tongues dancing in wild exploration as David lowers Patrick slowly onto his waiting cock. Patrick moaned into his mouth at the immediate penetration.

“God, David. You’re gonna tear me apart with that thing.”

“No, baby. I’m gonna put you back together again.”

“Nnngnn, so good,” Patrick murmurs as David becomes fully seated inside of him, “How do you always know?”

“Know what?”

“Exactly what I need, right when I need it.”

“Well, my love,” David rests his arms on Patrick’s shoulders and looks deeply into his eyes, “You may see _ me _ for all that I am, but I see _ you _too.” 

“David.” Patrick is awestruck, and reaches up to grasp onto David’s arms, still latched around his neck, as he presses his forehead to David’s. He feels Patrick lock his ankles together behind him to pull him in closer. 

“Take what you need baby,” David whispers into Patrick as he pulls him near, “don’t be shy.”

“Fuck, David. You’re so deep. I can feel every inch of you.”

“Yes baby, I know, and you take it all so well for me. You’re so beautiful like this, Patrick. I love watching you make yourself feel good on my dick.” They move in unison together, foreheads connecting them. 

“You feel like heaven inside me, David,” Patrick whispers as he rocks his hips back and forth on David’s cock, feeling it slide in and out of him, gyrating around so he is certain it hits him from every possible angle. David, sits mesmerized taking it all in, watching his gorgeous boyfriend luxuriate in his cock. 

“Yeah, baby. So good for me. Is this how you need to be fucked? I’m filling you up good, baby?”

“Mmmm, so good. This cock’s gonna make me come.”

“Mm-hmm, ride it till you come. You’re taking it so good. So perfect and full for me, baby.”

“Nnngnn, David.” Patrick moans, biting his lip as his head lolls back with pleasure. David can see Patrick is nearly spent so he takes over. David’s fingertips dimple into the sides of Patrick’s hips where he’s holding tight and Patrick bounces on his cock with every thrust.

“I love you so much like this, baby. Wanna make you feel so good, so right. Are you ready to come for me?”

“Mm-hmm, touch me,” Patrick groans, “Please,” and takes David’s hand, pushing it in between them. David reaches for Patrick’s untouched cock, resting against their bellies, soaked with precome. David’s delicate touch melted what was left of Patrick, spreading his wetness from root to tip. “Hit my spot,” Patrick directs, “Wanna feel you deep when I come.”

“Yeah, honey. I’m right here. So deep,” David holds Patrick tight and fucks into him hard with reckless abandon. “Explode for me, baby.” With one more tug, Patrick is floating away, out of his body in a euphoric release. Clenching himself tight around David causes a chain reaction and he is soon not far behind, crying out as his ecstasy spills into Patrick. They hold each other tight in an unbreakable bond, seeking kisses with no end.

For what felt like forever after they came Patrick held his embrace, not letting go of David’s kiss. Not ready to leave the closeness of his lips. The safety, so true so warm. He breathed David in with deep heaving breaths as he came down from his peak. David’s hand locked tight around his neck keeping him near, understanding Patrick’s need for this lingering moment. He could hear the faint sobs in Patrick's breath as he exhaled into him. David captured Patrick’s lips within his own hoping to quell his lover’s unrest. He pressed his lips firm into Patrick and hummed as his hand softened its grip and soothed him, feeling his soft curls between his fingers as he combed through his hair. A delicate domestic drag of his four digits down his head to the dip in his neck. 

“Okay, this is a really long hug now,” David was the first one to attempt a break.

“Just one more minute,” Patrick bargains for a little more time. “David, you really do always know how to put me back together, y’ know recenter me.”

“Just following your lead, you do this far more than I do. With all my fits and neurosis.”

“Yeah but the difference is I don’t think you’re even aware that you’re doing it. You’re just a natural caretaker. Please don’t diminish that with your self depreciation right now and just take the damn compliment. You are a nurturer David Rose, lean into it.”

* * *

***

“Okay, so you remembered your plane pillow? Headphones? Charger?”

“Yes, yes and yes, David. I made the spreadsheet and packed everything last night, remember?”

“Yes, I know, but with you know,” David waves his hands around making a suggestive snarky face, “all the _ stress _ you’ve been under and all the work I had to do...to _ destress _you last ni- well this morning, there’s a chance you could be tired and overlook something.”

“Thanks for looking out for me, Boo,” Patrick smacks David’s ass with his iPad as he grabs the travel mug of tea David had prepared for him and scoops his keys off the kitchen counter. “Now get your bags, the Lyft is two minutes away.”

“We’re not doing Boo!” David calls to Patrick who’s already outside. 

“I can’t hear you out here, Boo.” Patrick whistles casually by the curb and pretends like he’s looking around admiring the scenery.

“Glad to see your snark has returned to its natural place,” David jibes. Patrick’s phone dings to let him know that Marta, their Lyft driver is arriving momentarily in a blue Ford Escape. They gather their bags, put them in the back and then hop in. Marta is cheery. A little too cheery for David’s liking this early in the morning.

“Well, hey there and Merry Christmas, you two! Airport, huh? Where ya headed? A nice family get together I hope!” She turns around to greet her passengers only to find a very overtired Patrick and under caffeinated David. 

“It’s far too early for cheerful chit chat and I’m a delightful half-half situation, so Bah Humbug and Happy Hanukkah! If you could just get us to the airport without sliding off the road into a ditch that would be great. M'kay, thanks!”

“David!” Patrick gasps looking on in horror at his wildly ill-mannered boyfriend. “What?!” David shoots him an indignant look back, shaking his head, unaware of his brazen rudeness. “Black ice is a real thing, Patrick!” Patrick shakes his head, not sure what he’s going to do with David. His neurotic, tender, lovable and irreplaceable David Rose. 

“Glad to see your fits and neurosis are back in full force. Guess all's right with the world.”

“See, everything’s put back together again. You, me, everything with your family. It’ll all work out, you know.”

“I know,” Patrick acknowledges quietly as he takes David’s hand, kissing the back of it and the top of each finger one by one. “I guess I just needed a reminder.”

“Well, I’ll be happy to remind you any time you want. Just preferably not before 10 AM because I’m not really a morning person.” Patrick squeezes David’s hand, grins and reaches over the armrest they’re leaning on to capture David in a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, David.”

“Merry Christmas, Patrick.”


End file.
